Nugget
Nugget is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Nugget is a yellow rooster with a green belly and tail, orange feet and beak, red combs and a lazy eye. He makes clucking sounds when talking and crows when screaming. Nugget is addicted to fried foods. Ironically, his favorite is fried chicken. Due to this, he is often labelled as a cannibal by many characters. Whenever someone gets an injury related to burns, Nugget will flip out and have hallucinations of a fried chicken-related incident from his past. Then he will go crazy and eat others around him. Much of his deaths will involve getting burnt or fried, often the cause of his addiction. Episodes Starring Roles *Southern Fried Tree Friends *Beach Barbeque *Deep Fried *Coop D'Etat *The Poultry-geist *Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire *Turducken Cover *Eggs Marks the Spot *Knocking Fiery Chicken Featuring Roles *Get the Point *Flashing Back *Charming Careers *Don't Be a Jerk! *Burger Scott *Small Fry *For the Grater Good *Napkin A Good Time *The Cluck Stops Here Appearances *Taking Flight *Trial Ant-ics *Biting Resistance *Un-porcine Circumstances *Pinkie and the Brain Deaths #Southern Fried Tree Friends - Deep fried in hot oil. #Taking Flight - Shredded into chicken nuggets. #Deep Fried - Cut in half by window. #Don't Be a Jerk! - Killed in explosion. #Burger Scott - Stomach explodes. #Coop D'Etat - Burnt either by oven or explosion. #The Poultry-geist - Electrocuted and decapitated (revived as evil spirit). #Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire - Smashed by a door. #Trial Ant-ics - Fried to death by a burning gavel. #Biting Resistance - Burned inside the deep fryer. #Napkin A Good Time - Melts by hot ketchup. #Knocking Fiery Chicken - Chopped into pieces. #Un-porcine Circumstances - Brain removed (death not shown). #The Cluck Stops Here - Swallowed whole. Injuries #Get the Point - Breaks his beak on Sturdy's shell. #Napkin A Good Time - Burnt in the fast food joint. #The Cluck Stops Here - Head bitten off. Kill count *Howdy - 1 ("Southern Fried Tree Friends") *Meaty - 1 ("Southern Fried Tree Friends") *Hatchy - 2 ("Southern Fried Tree Friends", "Eggs Marks the Spot") *Pointy - 1 ("Get the Point") *Tyke - 1 ("Beach Barbeque") *Snappy - 1 ("Beach Barbeque") *Pranky - 1 ("Beach Barbeque") *Freaky - 2 ("Flashing Back", "Don't Be a Jerk!") *Plucky - 1 ("Deep Fried") *Chompy - 1 ("Deep Fried") *Giggles - 1 ("Deep Fried") *Petunia - 1 ("Deep Fried") *Cub - 1 ("Deep Fried") *Squabbles - 3 ("Deep Fried", "Don't Be a Jerk!" along with Jerky, "Eggs Marks the Spot") *Jerky - 2 ("Charming Careers", "Small Fry") *Atlas - 1 ("Don't Be a Jerk!") *Brick - 1 ("Don't Be a Jerk!") *Seth - 1 ("Coop D'Etat") *Fatty - 1 ("The Poultry-geist") *Boz - 1 ("The Poultry-geist") *Roaster - 2 ("The Poultry-geist", "Knocking Fiery Chicken") *Chef Meow - 1 ("For the Grater Good") *Cheesy - 1 ("For the Grater Good") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Turducken Cover") *Turkey - 1 ("Turducken Cover") *Easter - 1 ("Eggs Marks the Spot") *Persona - 1 ("Napkin A Good Time") *Stacy - 1 ("Napkin A Good Time") *Swindler - 1 ("Napkin A Good a Time") *Brain - 1 ("Pinkie and the Brain") Trivia *He is the first chicken character (in HTF form). *He is named after chicken nuggets, which are sold mostly in real-life by KFC, McDonalds and other fast food chains. *Flaky is one of the characters most frightened of him, as a reference to her fear of chicks. *He bears a resemblance to the Kellogg's Corn Flakes rooster. *He has traits of Flippy and Nutty combined. However, the latter would decrease in later appearances and his evil side would be more focused on. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Season 31 Introductions Category:Evil Characters Category:Hiiragi1234's Characters Category:Chickens Category:Characters with no ears Category:Cannibals Category:More kills than deaths